


Rainy Blues

by SummySwan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Natsume Yuujinchou - Freeform, sOFT SERVED FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: His entire body was only moist, then it became more and more dampened, and finally was completely drenched within ten minutes of incoming rain.  Brownish hair was stuck and clung to his gorgeous face, tattered clothing becoming beyond saving while his shoes made a sloshing sound, feet becoming soggy.  To make matters worse, his arms were jittery and goosebumps littered his skin, water clinging to his tanned skin._____Natori gets sick, and Natsume ends up having to take care of him.





	Rainy Blues

It had started with the pitter-patter of a soon to be rough rain, Natori having finished a rough exorcism (which had sizzled some of his clothing, thanks to the not so happy Yokai about being locked away). Now onto the main point; While the exorcist was good at making others feel better and getting them to take care of themselves, for him self-care was certainly an avoided topic. Good proof of his lack of self-care was how he was currently walking through the water falling, his yokai trailing silently behind him, all of them heeding their worried thoughts which were dragged down by exhaustion from sealing that damn beast.

His entire body was only moist, then it became more and more dampened, and finally was completely drenched within ten minutes of incoming rain. Brownish hair was stuck and clung to his gorgeous face, tattered clothing becoming beyond saving while his shoes made a sloshing sound, feet becoming soggy. To make matters worse, his arms were jittery and goosebumps littered his skin, the man sighing in relief about how the mission had been near his apartment because this was honestly awful. His fans hadn't bombarded him, which was the only pro to having such a random downpour.

Wetness had crept into his ears as well, and his body felt a numb sensation instead of a brittle coldness, alerting him that he needed to get into a non-soaking wet area. His apartment was a few blocks away, and he wanted to scream, face pulled into an uncommon grimace while water squished into his toes, making him squirm uncomfortably. He looked like a human version of Madara, all he needed was a twitching tail and he'd be a visual twin of the rude cat. He was soaked to the bone, and part of him hoped Natsume wasn't running around in this rain from strange requests that he always seemed to receive at ungodly hours of the night.

Glaring at the ground, he walked up to his apartment building and was greatly startled when his vision went blurry, and he staggered and stumbled for a few moments before he regained his balance, his yokai trailing behind not commenting. After he regained his balence, he begrudgingly walked sluggishly to his room, stripping off clothing the second he had gotten in the room and closed the doors. He was high enough in the apartment complexes that no camera could reach to his window, but he still shut the curtains regardless. Fans certainly were, uh, a little bit psychotic recently.

He had put on cotton pants which stuck to his clattering legs before he collapsed onto his couch, exhausted. Natori didn't think to put on a blanket before his eyes were pulled shut by the need to sleep.

 

Soft whispers from tiny yokai echoed while birds chirped and fluttered about, Natsume panting breathily as he arrived at Natori's building. It was the dusk of dawn, bags under the boy's eyes from lack of sleep. Hiiragi had appeared and let Natsume know at 3am of all times (not that he had been sleeping in the first place) that Natori had caught a fever, none of his non-human workers knowing what to do or how to help their master. Natsume had promised to leave promptly at six am, leaving a note to his parents and a small one for Nyanko-sensei in his room (Why did his 'bodyguard' drink so much?), letting them know he was helping Natori.

He was missing school today, and he knew he would get quite a scolding from a certain worrying mother. He was fond of her and her caring attitude, but always felt guilty when she gave him a disappointed look along with a wagging finger. His gentle smile faltered when he remembered the condition his friend was in, and he got into the apartments with a security card that Natori had handed him a while back. He trotted up carefully to the other's room, eyes surveying for any dangerous yokai, but was relieved to see none. Although Hiiragi and the other servants protected the area, he couldn't help but be cautious. 

After all, he had dealt with many, many incidents due to yokai thoroughly enjoying messing with him. And, according to most, he was quite clumsy, which didn't help him in many scenarios. Natori had even coyly pointed out how when they first met he had caught Natsume from falling face first into dirt, which was followed up with a denying scowl along with an embarrassed blush from Natsume. Which was, obviously, followed up with a gorgeous laugh from the movie star, hand waving submissively as Natsume tried (and failed) to argue back, shoulders slumped in defeat as Hiiragi quietly agreed without saying a singular word.

Natsume softly giggled at the memory, cheeks warming up without his consent. He approached the door, knocking gently. If Natori wasn't awake, he could wait outside... But before he could even ponder on what to do, the door creaked wide open, Natori's beet red face showing itself along with a muscular chest.

"Natsu..me?" He mumbled, face flushed and breaths uneven as he squinted confusedly at the person in front of him, not sure if he was hallucinating. 

Natsume's concerned nature immediately took over as he ushered the other back into his apartment with a firm hand to Natori's bare back, frowning as he noticed the small couch, which had dents pressed into it from a body. He threw off his shoes but neatly put them back at the door regardless, keeping his eyes on the sick man and wanting to scold him. Sleeping on couches was awful for your back and muscles in general! Looking around, he found the bedroom quite easily, blinking widely as a fancy king sized bed completely took up the small room's space. Natori slumped over mid-step, and Natsume helped him onto the bed before giving a relieved sigh.

"Natsume." Hiiragi's sudden voice startled him, Natsume making a girlish kya while the yokai obediently stood calmly (even though she was silent, Natsume knew she was always amused when she was able to frighten him).

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered out, heart still racing.

"Thank you for coming." Her comment was brief and monotone, but Natsume could hear her gratefulness in it regardless.

"No problem," He smiled gently, appreciating that she came to him for help, "Where are your towels? You need to put a wet one over his forehead, it helps bring the fever down."

"I'll go get one." She spoke quietly, disappearing after finishing her reply.

Natsume focused on pulling covers over the other, hands coming into contact with a toned chest unexpectedly. His nails had scraped over smooth skin, and Natsume couldn't help but pause and look. Natori's shoulders were sharp and broad, completely manly while Natsume's figure was tragically, the complete opposite. And his collarbone was well defined, his chest also giving a really, uh...a look. Quite honestly, he didn't blame the females for getting nervous and squeamish when he smiled innocently (although Natori was far from innocent). Natsume's pale face burned yet again, and he was definitely staring too much to be considered normal when a tap on his shoulder made him screech in horror.

"Uuuuwaaaaah!!!" He jumped a few feet in the air, mortified to be caught doing something indecent.

Glancing back at the somehow still asleep Natori, he shakily took the damp towel from a most definitely curious Hiiragi. Squishing it onto the man's forehead, he yanked the covers over the muscular chest pointedly, ears still burning from embarrassment. Both were silent as Natsume tended to the older man, tugging the covers around him and making sure that he was kept warm. Red eyes briefly stared leisurely at him for a minute before gently closing due to tiredness, Natsume sighing in relief after realizing his temperature went down.

"How did he get like this, did he get stuck in the rain from last night?" Natsume pondered, lips pressing together nervously.

"Yes." Hiiragi briefly replied, hands clasped in front of her, a sign of rare nervousness coming from the yokai.

"He'll be fine!" He swiftly tried to assure her, "I get sick all the time and I always end up okay."

"...I see." Hiiragi was quieter, and Natsume whirled around and continued to tend to Natori absentmindedly to ease awkwardness.

 

Natori woke with a jump in his joints, eyes flying open and shooting around to shaky surroundings, body slouching in relief when noting it was his own room. His vision still had a tint of a blur and black spots accompanied with it, along with cramping muscles, but he was still able to ponder on his current situation. Hiiragi was doting around the apartment complex on her usual watch times, most likely, and Natsume had fallen asleep half on his bed by his thigh-

“Natsume?” He sounded befuddled and his voice croaked nastily, but the other didn’t stir from his call.

A sudden ache coming from his head had him groan as his hands massaged his forehead, eyes scrunched closed in pain and not noticing the boy beside him startle at the sound. 

“Natori-San!” Natsume called out startled, voice leaking concern, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he cleared his throat and blinked slowly, black smears in his vision were hindering his ability to stay balanced yet he still spoke without a slur, “What’re you doing here? How’d you get inside?”

Natsume lightly grabbed his shoulders and eased him to lay back down onto the bed, and from his blurry vision, Natori could spot that his eyebrows were furrowed, “Natori-San, you let me inside.”

Trying to recall a memory and coming up with a blank, he felt his fuzzy mind feel alarmed, and if he was able to, he might’ve been able to detect if a yokai who had shapeshifting abilities was pretending to be-

“Why didn’t you have an umbrella? Where were you that caused you to run home so quick...?” Natsume muttered when the silence had stretched out for a tad too long, “It’s unusual for you to not be prepared...” 

Even while showing concern, Natsume’s bashfulness showed on his face, an apology pausing on his tongue before he made his face stern again (although a pout didn’t look intimidating), genuinely wanting an answer.

A smile graced the actor’s lips as a response, as a yokai wouldn’t be able to show such concern, not empathizing enough to be so Natsume-like. A soothing feeling grew throughout his exhausted body, heart thumping against his ribcage. The blankets were pulled up lightly over his chest, just right enough to not be bothersome, and Natori felt too blissed out to even notice anything but the boy in front of him, eyes shining with affection.

“Even I have my moments,” he mused, eyes fluttering closed.

Before he could rest more, a gentle and cool hand swept onto one side of his puffy cheeks while the other brushed his hair off his forehead. The touch was so light yet Natori could feel the soft scrape of fingernail’s for a moment, face tingling with a blush starting up. Natori’s heavy eyelids begrudgingly opened halfway to see Natsume lean in closer and closer, and the proximity between them was closing. His forehead was met with a gentle touch, and his body froze from shock, mind hazily realizing a soft kiss had been gifted to his skin. 

“You still seem to have a fever...” Natsume pouted as he pulled back, beautiful eyes staring at him deep in thought.

“...” Natori stared at him, wondering if the other was too innocent to think anything of a kiss or did it unconsciously.

Natsume looked at him confused as Natori raised an eyebrow, the movement taking much effort but was definitely worth the response he was given.

“Ah.” Pale cheeks darkened dramatically, Natsume’s face cherry red in a split second.

His face reddened darkly with realization of what he had done, “I-I’ll go get you some water!”

The other scampered out of the room, Natori weakly chuckling to himself, hoping he would remember the feeling of lightly chapped lips later on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 6 months ago but I thought it was super duper cute so I fixed it up and posted it!
> 
> Feel free to scream Natsume Yuujinchou at me, my IG and twitter have the same @ if you’d like to chat!<3


End file.
